Maki in Wonderland
by 4everwriter
Summary: A kind of Alice in Wonderland-Au. Maki finds herself in a strange world and bumps into strangely familiar characters. Wait a minute, and what on Earth is she wearing!
***Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!, Alice in Wonderland, the characters, setting, or the version of Alice in Wonderland (which is the Aikatsu! version BTW). I only own the plot.***

 ****Hello readers! This is my first two-shot fanfiction or crossover (it depends on the way you see it) about the Love Live Characters in the story of Alice in Wonderland. I probably mentioned this befire, but as you know, this is not the original version of Alice in Wonderland. I'm going to be using the Aikatsu! version of Alice in Wonderland since it uses the right amount of characters and it is way shorter. FYI, if you don't know what the Aikatsu! Alice in Wonderland is about, I'll give the description below. Now enjoy and read and review! Arigato!****

 *****Aikatsu! Alice in Wonderland: Alice lives in the countryside and she is in a grassy field. She sees a rabbit dashing around and saying, "I'm late!" over and over again. When the rabbit who is called the White Rabbit trips and Alice helps him (in the anime, it's a her though) up, the White Rabbit gets up and drags Alice with him down a hole. Alice and the White Rabbit ends up in the woods and sees a tea party. The tea party is held by the Mad Hatter and March Hare, who were waiting for the White Rabbit. They invite Alice to the tea party and gave her refreshments. When they ask her to stay forever, she declines the offer ad says she has to go home so she can accomplish her dream. The Mad Hatter says that she isn't able to go back anymore since she will have to go through a door in a nearby tree and the Mad Hatter describes what is behind the door, "scary." Alice goes through the door anyways along with the other three following behind and ends up in the Queen of Hearts' garden. There, they are greeted by some card soldiers, who says they aren't allowed without permission. The Queen of Hearts comes out and invites Alice to play croquet. They play for a while and although Alice's ball always ends up chasing or hitting someone, she is once again invited to stay ad play forever. When she declines the offer, The Queen of Hearts ask why, and Alice tells her that she has a dream that she wants to accomplish. The Queen of Hearts allows her to go back, but only if she wins a game of croquet. If she loses, her, the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, and the March Hare will be turned into a tree. She decides to try her luck and wins the game of Croquet. The Queen of Hearts allows her to go back and gives her a magical hair accessory that will lead her home. (I'm going to be tweeking a few parts of the story BTW)*****

Maki woke up suddenly. _Where am I?_ she wondered. _And what am I doing in this grassy field?_ She stood up, and when she looked down, to her horror, she was wearing a sky blue, knee-length dress with a frilly white apron. On her head was a black headband with a tiny black bow, and she was wearing black and white stockings with black school shoes. _What is going on?_

"Is anybody there?" Maki asked loudly. To her surprise, another very familiar voice responded.

"On no! I'm going to be late!" When Maki looked around, she realized why that voice was so familiar.

"Honoka?!" Maki exclaimed, losing her tsundere character for a moment. "What are you doing?"

Honoka was dressed in a girl's version of a suit that had a black skirt instead of pants, a black vest instead of a suit jacket, and decorated with gold glitter and pink buttons and sequins. She had two long rabbit ears and a strangely, instead of hands and feet, had two sets of rabbbit paws to substitute. Also, she had whiskers, a little pink rabbit nose, and a cotton tail.

The Honoka/rabbit realized that Maki was staring at her and suddenly lit up.

"Are you Alice?" she asked excitely.

"What?" Maki exclaimed surprised. "Honoka, are you kidding me? This is a trick isn't it? Nico probably set you and the others up to do this to me as revenge for not letting her hear the new song I made. That's it, isn't it?"

Instead of answering, the Honoka rabbit answered her own question and said, "Let's go, Alice! We were waiting for you!"

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? Where are we go-" Before she could finish, the Honoka rabbit quickly dragged Maki down a hole.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!" her voice echoed through the hole. Suddenly, they crashed.

"Geez, couldn't you have given us a softer landing?" Maki complained, as she stood up and dusted off the dirt on her dress.

The Honoka Rabbit ignored her.

"Ah! We're here!" she exclaimed, as she grabbed Maki's hand and dragged her out of the bush they landed in. What she saw there was a shocker.

Umi and Kotori were sitting at a round table covered with a lace tablecloth, tea set, cakes, cookies, and other sweets.

Umi was wearing a headband with a small black and blue top hat at the side. She looked like a orchestra conducter, except for the fact that her suit was many shades of blue, black, white,and gray. Her dress pants were black and her clothes was completed with long navy blue boots.

Kotori, just like Honoka and Umi, had a suit on, but hers were oversized were green shades. her rabbit ears were long and tan. Also, instead of pants, she had a long frilly skirt that covered her brown boots with heels.

"What is going on?!" Maki exclaimed, frustrated and growing suspicious evry minute.

"Come join our tea party, Alice!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"We have plenty to share!" Umi added, holding up the teapot.

"Um... I'm not Alice, and I need to go home now," Maki replied, slowly backing away and starting to think of them as insane.

"Go home?" Honoka asked, astonished. "But why would you want to go home? Why don't you stay?"

"Yeah! You can stay and we can eat and drink and have fun every day!" Umi added, while Kotori nodded in agreement.

"Stay?! But, I can't!" Maki said, shocked.

"Why?" Honoka, Kotori, and Umi asked in unsion.

"Never mind why! I need to know how to get home!" Maki cried out angrily.

"But you can't go home," Kotori answered, looking worried. "You'll have to pass through that horrble door."

Maki looked at one of the trees and saw a camouflaging door.

"I don't care how horrible a door could be. I need to go." Maki ran to the door, opened it, and ran in, with the threesome running after her, trying to stop her.

As Maki got out from the other side, she shielded her eyes from the brightness. When she could see again though, what she saw was astounding.

There was a large red, white, and black castle covered with cards and hearts. Surrounding it was many bushes of roses, some white and others red. Four strangely familiar card soldiers were holding a red paint brush and paint can. As soon as they noticed her, they scurried over, holding their paintbrushes threatningly.

"W-w-w-ho are you and w-w-what are you doing here?" one of the "soldiers" stuttered nervously. She was wearing a long white shirt with black clubs (a card sign BTW), black legginngs with black high tops, club earrings, and a white headband with a club on top of her short brown hair, along with a club sign painted on her cheek.

"You better leave now or else- nyan!" exclaimed another of the soldiers mischieviously. Like the first one, she also wore a long white shirt that was similar to a black spade card with black leggings. She also had the same black high tops, a spade sign on her cheek, matching earrings, and a black headband (that would have been cat ears if it weren't for the spades where the ears should be) on her short, boyish, orange hair.

"My cards are predicting a bad sign..." murmured the third soldier. Her uniform was similar to the first two soldiers, except her shirt ressembled a red diamond card, and her purple, low twin tails were tied together with a red diamond scrunchie.

"Who gave you permission to enter the Queen's Garden anyways?" the last soldier questioned suspiciously. Just like the other soldiers, her shirt had red hearts and her short, black twin tails were tied with red heart ribbons.

Maki eyes widened in shock.

"Rin? Hanayo? Nozomi? Nico?!" she gasped. Then her eyes darted around. "That means, if all of you are here, where's-"

She was suddenly interrupted by a new, booming voice, one that she recognized right away.

"Who dares to tread upon my personal private garden?!"

Maki almost choked when she saw who it was.

Wearing a large, red, white, and black dress decorated with hearts and crowns and cards, was Eli.

"Eli?"

"You shall address me as 'Your Majesty,' or 'Your Royal Highness,'" Eli demanded.

Suddenly, Maki shook of her shock. She had no time for this. She stepped out, taking away Honoka, Kotori, and Umi's protection.

"Listen, I don't care whose garden this is. I need to get home now," Maki retorted, not an inch of fear showing.

"How dare you speak like that to her Royal Highness!" Nozomi exclaimed angrily.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so Alice, you have no respect for your queen?" she questioned, almost threatning.

"Fo the thousandth time, my name is not Alice!" Maki shouted angrily.

They all ignored her.

"Fine, if you want to go home so badly, then you must complete a challenge."

Maki looked skeptical.

"What challenge?"

"If you can defeat me in a singing and dancing contest, then I'll let you go free. But if you fail..." Eli trailed off, smirking. Maki understood. The penalty goes to all of those that entered her garden, including Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. They all gulped.

Maki hesitated. As much as she thought all of them were out of their mind, she didn't want to risk any lives. She looked over the threesome for an answer. They all had fear in their eyes, but nodded at her, determined. She took a deep breath and glared at Eli.

"I accept your challenge."

The "Queen" smiled, looking smug and amused. "Good. Now let's begin, shall we?"

Maki nodded.

"Now, who shall start?"

"Whatever. I don't care, let's just get it over with," she retorted, feeling a bit shaky. "You can go first, I guess."

Eli's lips curled. "Of course." Then she snapped her fingers and commanded, "Get me an outfit."

Nico and Nozomi rushed over to a large closet, with the Queen following them. After a while, Eli came back out, wearing an outfit Maki thought looked familiar. And finally, she started singing.

 _Original / Romaji Lyrics English Translation_

 _kakushite hiraite kakushite mada kore wa koi ja nai no_

 _hiraite kakushite hiraite kakugo kimete oikakete_

 _hajimaritai... WILD STARS_

 _Hide_ _Open_ _Hide, This isn't love just yet._

 _Open_ _Hide_ _Open, Resolve yourself and decide to chase after it_

 _I want to start... WILD STARS_

 _kimagure na hikari de anata o mitsukeru yo_

 _shigeki ni sarawareteshimae konna yoru wa_

 _I found you under that flickering light._

 _On a night like this, let yourself be swept away by it._

 _taikutsu o kakaeta boku no mune o yurasu_

 _totsuzen no arashi wa atsui yasei no kaze datta_

 _I carried with me my boredom, shaking about in my chest._

 _It was sudden storm, heated and wild winds blowing._

 _deau tame no basho o zutto zutto sagashiteta_

 _koko ni kimi to watashi kita yo_

 _ima kara futari ima kara kagayaku yo_

 _The place where we were fated to meet, I've been forever, forever searching for it._

 _Right here, you and I both came._

 _From right now, the two of us... From now on, we'll shine._

 _kakushite hiraite kakushite mada kore wa koi ja nai no_

 _hiraite kakushite hiraite kakugo kimete oikakete_

 _hajimaritai... WILD STARS_

 _Hide_ _Open_ _Hide, This isn't love just yet._

 _Open_ _Hide_ _Open, Resolve yourself and decide to chase after it_

 _I want to start... WILD STARS_

 _seiza o nukedashite anata to odoritai_

 _yasashii sono egao watashi dake ni misete_

 _Come out from the constellations, I want to dance with you._

 _That kind face of yours, show it only to me._

 _hitomi ga moeagaru dare ni mo yuzurenai_

 _kanjita shougeki ni boku wa kanari mucha na kibun_

 _A flame flares up in my eyes, I won't surrender to anyone._

 _The shock I felt gave me such a reckless feeling._

 _deaitai to negau kitto kitto tsutawaru sa_

 _soshite kimi to watashi kita yo_

 _ima da yo futari ima da yo kagayaite_

 _I wish for fate to bring us to meet, I'm sure, so sure, that it will be granted._

 _And so, you and I both came._

 _Right now, the two of us...Right now, we'll shine._

 _ugoite hiraite ugoite saa kore ga koi ni naru no_

 _hiraite ugoite hiraite koi no tobira no mae da to_

 _sasayaitara... WILD LOVE_

 _Move_ _Open_ _Move, Yeah, this will become love._

 _Open_ _Move_ _Open, You'll be before the gate of love,_

 _If you whisper... WILD LOVE_

 _kodoku no sora o hanaretai_

 _anata to nara dekiru to wakaru_

 _yami wa kieru yo yami no mukou ni_

 _mabushii basho ga aru aru aru mieru_

 _I want to move away from this sky of loneliness,_

 _I know I'll be able to do it if I'm with you,_

 _The darkness disappears, and beyond this darkness,_

 _A radiant place exists, exists, exists, I can see it._

 _ugoite hiraite ugoite saa kore ga koi ni naru no_

 _hiraite ugoite hiraite koi no tobira no mae da to_

 _sasayaitara dou suru? WILD STARS_

 _Move_ _Open_ _Move, Yeah, this will become love._

 _Open_ _Move_ _Open, You'll be before the gate of love,_

 _If you whisper, what will you do?... WILD STARS_

As Eli danced and sang, Maki watched in awe. She never actually got to see Eli perform a solo, but now that she did, it was beyond amazing. It was far from incredible, so amazing that there weren't any words to describe it. But still...

Suddenly, the song was over. All the card soldiers clapped and cheered, while Honoka, Kotori, and Umi stood there shocked. As Eli smirked, Maki put on a stoic face, turned around, twirled a strand of hair, and remarked,

"Not bad, I guess."

Eli gave her a slight bow/curtsey, and replied, "You can do better?"

She took a deep breath, and gave her answer.

"Just watch." She knew exactly what song she wanted to sing.

 _Original / Romaji Lyrics English Translation_

 _Aishiteru banzaai!_

 _Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_

 _Aishiteru banzaai!_

 _Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mata gooru ja nai_

 _I love you, hurray!_

 _I'm glad you're here, Our present is right here_

 _I love you, hurray!_

 _This is just the beginning, best regards for tomorrow - this isn't the goal line_

 _Waratte yo kanashii nara suki tobasou yo_

 _Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku_

 _Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagu michi ga_

 _Miete kita yo na aozora_

 _Smile! If you're sad, love will blow it away_

 _When you smile the scenery will change and the sun will peek out_

 _Even when you're uneasy, the road that leads to happiness_

 _Can be seen in the blue sky_

 _Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen_

 _Kawaicha dame da yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate_

 _It rains sometimes, but we would be in trouble without the water_

 _A drought is no good - grow the trees of everyone's dreams_

 _Saa!_

 _Daisuki da banzaai!_

 _Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou_

 _Daisuki da banzaai!_

 _Ganbareru kara kinou ni te wo futte hora mae muite_

 _C'mon!_

 _I really like you, hurray!_

 _We have the courage not to give up, so let's enjoy the present_

 _I really like you, hurray!_

 _Because you can give it your all, you can wave goodbye to yesterday and, hey, face forward_

 _Susunde yo kuyashikutemo tonari ni ite yo_

 _Susundara moeru taiyou higashi wo terasu_

 _Moyotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa_

 _Daremo shiranai ienai_

 _Let's move forward! Even if it's painful, I'm here next to you_

 _When you move forward the burning sun shines in the east_

 _The perplexing road ahead with no answer is something_

 _That no one knows, no one can say_

 _Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari_

 _Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi_

 _A silver light leads to the middle of a sudden storm_

 _There's no need to be afraid, the trees of everyone's dreams are strong!_

 _Saa!_

 _Ashiteru banzaai!_

 _Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_

 _Aishiteru banzaai!_

 _Hajimatta bakara ashita mo yorokoshiku ne mata gooru ja nai_

 _C'mon!_

 _I love you, hurray!_

 _I'm glad you're here, Our present is right here_

 _I love you, hurray!_

 _This is just the beginning, best regards for tomorrow - this isn't the goal line_

 _Tokidoki ame ga furunda kaze de miki ga yureru_

 _Issho ni ikun da minna no yume no ki yo sodate_

 _It rains sometimes; the tree trunks sway in the wind_

 _Let's go together - grow the trees of everyone's dreams_

 _Saa!_

 _Daisuki da banzaai!_

 _Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou_

 _Daisuki da banzaai!_

 _Ganbareru kara kinou ni te wo futte hora mae muite_

 _C'mon!_

 _I really like you, hurray!_

 _We have the courage not to give up, so let's enjoy the present_

 _I really like you, hurray!_

 _Because you can give it your all, you can wave goodbye to yesterday and, hey, face forward_

Maki smiled. It was refreshing to sing once again, no matter where it was or why. Suddenly, she heard clapping. She opened her eyes and looked around. All of the soldiers, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi were clapping, Eli, the loudest of all.

Eli smiled sadly and said, "It looks like you're the winner."

Maki's heart lept with joy. She managed to keep her calm though as she simply nodded her head. Unable to think of anything else to say, the only thing she could think of was, "thank you."

Eli smiled, and asked, "Before you leave, would you mind telling us, why would you ever leave a world like this?"

Maki thought about it. At last, she finally said bluntly, "Well, first of all, it's weird."

They all sweatdropped at her honest words.

She continued, "But as much as this place is strange, and twisted, and unpredictable, it's amazing. There are so many things to see, so many unseen places. However, this isn't my home. I have many things back at home that I could never find here. I'll miss my family, my school, my wonderful piano, and most of all, my amazing friends." She smiled at the thought of them.

Eli nodded. "We will all certainly miss you Alice. I hope you won't forget about us."

Maki nodded. "I won't. Now how do I get back?"

Honoka jumped up. "Why, just go through the same rabbit hole you had entered in, of course!" she exclaimed.

Maki sighed. "I obviously can't do that, since I can't fall up, but whatever. I'll give it a try." She turned to leave, but before she could go, Eli stopped her once more. "Wait, before yo leave, I have a gift for you." She handed Maki th Queen of Hearts Card. "Just a little souvenir to remember me by," she winked.

"Us too!" Honoka, Kotori, and Umi cried out. They frantically dug through their pockets for little trinkets. The "March Hare" gave her a little red bow, The "Hatter" gave her a miniature tea cup, and the "White Rabbit" gave her a pocket watch.

"We will surely miss you Alice. Please stop by for tea again!" they said.

As Maki held the trinkets, she smiled and thanked them once more. "Thank you. Even though more time in this wonderland was crazy and confusing and weird, I'm glad I met you." As she finally started walking towards the hole, she heard many voices behind her.

"Y-y-your singing was lovely!"

"Come visit us again-nyan!"

"May good fortune be with you!"

"Next time you come, I challenge you to a singing and dancing contest!"

"I hope we can perform together again!"

"Come have a tea party with us again!"

"I hope you like my ribbon!"

"Don't be late!"

Maki then saw a random rabbit hole nearby.

 _Could they be talking about that one?_ she wondered. _I guess I'll have to give it a try._

She jumped through the hole and into black nothing.

Maki woke up with a start. She looked around, and looked down at her clothes. She was in her bedroom, wearing the same pajamas she had wore last night, not a sky blue dress. Maki rolled her eyes. Of course, it was just a dream. But then, she smiled. A nice dream. She shook her head, jumped up, and went to the bathroom to change into her school uniform. As she did that, she didn't hear a miniature tea cup falling onto the floor, nor did she see a Queen of Hearts card float to the ground. She never noticed a thiny red ribbon lying on her bed, and see never felt a pocket watch under her pillow. What she did see, though, was a certain book on her bookshelf. On its spine was a title that read,

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (and through the looking glass)."

Maki gaped at it for a while and gave a little grin. And then, she prepare for school, thinking about telling her friends about her journey through Wonderland.

 ***And that is The End! This took a long time to write, since it would be my longest one-shot. So anyways, thanks for reading and please read and review! May the lucky card be with you!***


End file.
